<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Even More F***ed Up Than Previously Thought by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632216">I'm Even More F***ed Up Than Previously Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Classroom Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Coma, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Good Decisions, Groping, Hospital Sex, Humiliation, Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Spitroasting, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji visits a comatose Asuka in the hospital, bad decisions follow. Rei doesn't wear clothes and Shinji takes advantage. Hikari is gifted a new friend to play with. Misato gets involved with zero hesitation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aida Kensuke/Ayanami Rei, Aida Kensuke/Katsuragi Misato, Akagi Ritsuko/Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Horaki Hikari/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so fucked up."</p><p>Shinji looked at his hand, coated in his own semen, and then back at Asuka, laying comatose, her shirt open and tits exposed. He's so fucked up, but he wants more. He reaches out his dirted, sticky hand and smears it across Asuka's face.</p><p>"Ah, Asuka, you look even more beautiful covered in my cum," says Shinji as he climbs on top of her.</p><p>He leans in and kisses her, using his tongue to push in some of that bitter, salty cum into Asuka's mouth. He moans into her mouth, his hands fumbling with her shirt, popping open more buttons and pushing it aside. Shinji looks down at Asuka's slender body, her soft skin now only covered by a pair of white panties.</p><p>"Oh, Asuka, undressing for me? I always knew you had a naughty side! Now that we're alone you're finally expressing how much you want me!</p><p>The unconscious girl lay motionless as Shinji's hands glide over her body, stopping at her tits to grab onto them.</p><p>"How many times have I jerked off to these tits? You always walked around with such skimpy clothes to give me things to fantasize about! How badly you must have wished I would just have reached my hands down and played with your nipples!"</p><p>The groping got rougher, Shinji leaning down to lick her neck. Her tits were so soft her felt like he could feel her up until he came again. His dick was fully erect again, and it slaps against Asuka's bare thighs.</p><p>"And these fucking legs! Showing them off in your little shorts! Such a naughty bitch you've always been! Now I'm finally giving you everything you've wanted!"</p><p>He keeps rubbing his cock along her legs, the bits of cum still on it now dirtying her smooth, sexy legs. Shinji took off his clothes, needing to feel her skin directly against him. He lays on top of the nearly naked girl, enjoying her soft tits on his chest.</p><p>He grabs her head, sloppily kissing her tongue. The tip of his cock begins to rub up against the fabric of her panties. Asuka's body was just too sexy for him to hold back. He sits up and starts pumping his cock directly, his eyes fixated on the place where her bare legs come together, hidden by those white panties. His left hand reaches out and slides along her thin body, treating her like his plaything.</p><p>"You love getting nasty with me so much, Asuka! Look at you, begging me for another shot of cum! You'll make Misato and Ayanami jealous if you hog my cock like this! Mmmmm, fuuuuuck, but I just can't say to your seductive body!"</p><p>He shot another load, hitting her panties and landing on her stomach. Shinji was starting to feel the effects of cumming twice in a row, but he didn't hesitate for a moment. His cock was still hard, knowing what was to happen next. Without a word, he grabs Asuka's panties and slide them off.</p><p>Shinji spreads the comatose girl's legs wide open and rams his dick up her pussy. He cries out as he loses his virginity to his unconscious friend. He bucks his hips wildly, the bed creaking under them.</p><p>"Asuka! It's the dick you've always wanted! The one you teased for so long, getting it ready for this day! You always wanted me to hold you down and rape you! To give your sexy body the fucking it deserves!"</p><p>Shinji's cock pumps Asuky pussy hard, his balls slapping against her ass, her tight walls pulling him in.</p><p>"Finally! Finally you can be railed like the horny bitch I know you really are! You only bullied me because you were too shy to give your body to me!"</p><p>Shinji took out his ravenous hunger on Asuka's helpless body. Seeing the once proud, stuck up girl reduced to his personal cocksleeve made him even worse. He cums inside her before pulling out and slapping his sticky cock on her face.</p><p>"Rather than that look of disgust you always give me, this look suits you much better!" he says, rubbing his balls and dick on her mouth and cheeks.</p><p>Shinji flips her over and forces his cock into her ass. He grabs her hair, pulling on it while he roughly assfucks her.</p><p>"Fuck! Be my whore, Asuka! I'll give you all the cock you want, so stay by my side! I'll never tire of your sexy body and the ways your holes milk my cock!"</p><p>Shinji reaches around her body to grope at her tits while his hips ram her ass. Asuka's limp body presses into the mattress, Shinji admiring the way her ass jiggled every time he thrusts balls deep into her. He takes out his dick and strokes it, ropes of cum shooting out onto her ass.</p><p>"You look so beautiful with your ass covered in my cum, Asuka! But I'm not done with your naughty body just yet!"</p><p>Shinji's hard cock twitches. It would be several more hours before he would be finished with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rei Finds Her Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to add to this and turn it into a collection of stories of Shinji just being the absolute worst pervert. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Could you move?"</p><p>Rei asks without moving, gazing up at Shinji. He feels something soft, and notices her left hand is on her breast. It's soft. Unbelievably soft. He grips it with his fingers, moving them around, feeling her nipple on the palm of his hand.</p><p>Shinji grabs Rei's other boob. He's not sure why Rei came out of her room naked, but now that he's on top of her, he's not letting this chance to to waste. He gropes both of her tits, completely lost in the pleasure of feeling up the girl beneath him.</p><p>"Ikari, this is uncomfortable..."</p><p>Shinji ignores her. He's seen what she's like, she's just a doll. She'll lie there and let herself get molested. Probably has this happen to her all the time.</p><p>Shinji lowered his mouth to her chest, running his tongue along her tits, giving her nipples a few licks, then latching on and sucking them.</p><p>Suddenly, he sits up. The emotionless girl below him hasn't moved an inch all this time. She won't move as long as he's on her. He can fuck her and she won't stop him. There's no reason not to fuck her.</p><p>Her eyes follow his hands to his pants, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. His cock was hard the moment he fell onto her nude body, feeling her skin on his hand. Now it finally springs out of his pants, throbbing and ready to bury itself in Rei's pussy.</p><p>"Ikari, you need to stop," says Rei, reaching out her hands.</p><p>Shinji bats away those hands, pinning them to the floor.</p><p>"Shut up! You weren't supposed to say anything! Dolls should just stay quiet!"</p><p>Holding her arms above her head, he grabs his cock and pushes it into her pussy. She winces, letting out a groan, but he doesn't even slow down. He moans loudly as his cock invades her cunt, barely getting all the way in before he starts thrusting.</p><p>"Shit! Fuck! Fuck, that's good," he cries out, losing his virginity to the unwilling participant underneath him.</p><p>Almost every night since moving here Misato has been teasing him, bending over in front of him with her little shorts or lifting her shirt and flashing her tits. He was too scared to act on that, even just masturbating in bed. Weeks of build up just unleashed on Rei.</p><p>He grabs her tits again, thumbing her nipples, enjoying the feeling of them in his hands, feeling them bounce around from the force of his thrusts.</p><p>"Ikari... Why..."</p><p>"Be quiet! You're just a fuck doll! All you have to do is lie there and moan for me!"</p><p>Shinji pulls on Rei's nipples, getting rough with her. It's obvious she hasn't been properly trained. Talking back, struggling so much, this fucking doll needs to learn her place!</p><p>Shinji stands up, bringing Rei's legs with him. Her slender, naked body upside down, flailing about like the sex toy that she is. This is how it should be, no more thought put into her feelings than one gives a pocket pussy.</p><p>As instructed, she stopped speaking and was now moaning, not that she has a choice with how deep he's burying his dick in her. A perverted smile comes over Shinji's face, watching his cock disappear into Rei's tight cunt.</p><p>"Fuck! You're gonna make a great cumdump!"</p><p>On cue, his cock blasted a huge load of warm cum right into that tight cunt. Rei moans with the pleasure of serving her purpose and getting filled up.</p><p>Shinji finishes cumming and sits on the bed, looking over at the naked girl lying on the floor with his cum dripping out of her pussy.</p><p>"You're not done yet, get over here and clean up this mess you made!" Shinji shouts at his spent fuck toy.</p><p>His obedient bitch climbs to her hands and knees, bringing her sexy body between his legs. With no hesitation in her purpose, Rei starts licking the cum off of Shinji's cock, the bitter seed mixed with her own juices. Shinji grabs her hair, pushing her head down on his cock.</p><p>"Get a good taste for it. You serve this cock now."</p><p>Rei didn't respond with words, but continued sucking his cock, Shinji admiring her bare back and ass from above. He pulls out, resting his dick on her face.</p><p>"This is your life now. You're a doll with purpose now."</p><p>Rei would continue to be his plaything for the months to come, undressing and offering her body and holes every day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Class Rep's After School Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This doesn't mean anything."</p><p>Hikari looks up from the picture to Shinji. Yes, it was the same uniform, and even the same hair as Hikari, but there was no way to be completely sure she was the one giving Toji a blowjob. She just had to keep her cool and deny everything.</p><p>"And this one?" asks Shinji, dropping another photo on her desk.</p><p>The very same desk she was being bent over in the photograph, shirt open and tits exposed. Her face was very much visible in this one, as was her perverted expression. Hikari lowers her head.</p><p>"I've got plenty more if that's not enough. You two get up to see some nasty stuff, right here in our classroom, huh?"</p><p>"...What do you want?"</p><p>"I'm tired of just beating off to these," Shinji says, "I want to try out the real thing."</p><p>"Are you out of your mind?! Get away from me, you creep!" Hikari shouts.</p><p>"Then you don't mind everyone seeing these? What would the teacher think? Then again, maybe you can just sleep your way out of it. I'm sure all the other boys want to know about your activities, too."</p><p>Without even waiting for her response, Shinji pulls out his cock, waving it in her face.</p><p>"Hurry up and get me hard, can't do anything otherwise."</p><p>Hikari turns away, a defeated look on her face. She brings a hand to his dick and awkwardly touches it.</p><p>"Oh, come on! I know for a fact you're better at this than that! I've seen it!"</p><p>Hikari's face goes bright red and she adjusts her grip on his cock, starting up one of her handjobs she proud of. Her hand slides up and down his shaft, fast enough to make his balls sway. He gets fully erect almost immediately.</p><p>"Yeah, that's the little slut I remember watching! Who knew our deligent class rep was such a whore! Now suck it!"</p><p>As if on instinct, Hikari wraps her lips around Shinji's dick, pushing it to the back of her throat. She loudly bobs her head on his cock, sucking him just like she'd sucked off Toji so many times.</p><p>She continues her skillful blowjob until Shinji grabs her head, thrusting into her mouth and cumming a thick load down her throat. After a minute or two, he finally lets her go. She coughs, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Fine! There! Are you done now?!"</p><p>Shinji leans back on a desk.</p><p>"Yeah, you can go now."</p><p>Hikari quickly gathers her things and begins to walk out of the classroom. Suddenly, Shinji pushes her over, bending her over a desk, holding her down.</p><p>"You really believed that? There's no way I'd be satisfied with just a blowjob! I'm not letting you go until my dick can't get hard anymore!"</p><p>"Wait, not here! This is...!"</p><p>"Toji's desk? I know. I'm going to fuck you on top of your boyfriend's desk!" yells Shinji, pulling down her panties.</p><p>"No, stop it! Not here! Anywhere else!" cries Hikari as her pussy is stuffed with his hard meat.</p><p>"Don't worry, I know what a wild bitch you are! I won't disappoint you!"</p><p>Shinji rips open her shirt and lifts up her bra, pushing her down and slamming into her from behind.</p><p>"Look! Your slutty tits are rubbing all over your boyfriend's desk while you get fucked by someone else! Oh! I can get your pussy contract! This turns you on, doesn't it?!"</p><p>Hikari tries to hide her face in shame, so Shinji flips her over, pinning her arms to her side. He pulls out the other pictures of Hikari fucking Toji, tossing them all over her.</p><p>"You don't care who it is, you just need someone to stuff your horny pussy! Any cock will do as long as it's hard!"</p><p>"No! No, I love Toji!"</p><p>"But you love cock more! Don't deny it, your pussy is so wet! Sluts like you should just give in and enjoy the cock you're given!"</p><p>Shinji pulls out, pumps his cock a few times before shooting out another massive load of cum all over Hikari's tits and face.</p><p>"Lucky you, now you have two cocks to fuck you senseless."</p><p>Shinji didn't miss the slight smile that came over Hikari's face before he left the classroom, the class rep coated in his semen on top of her boyfriend's desk.</p><p>Shinji was feeling bold now. Maybe it's finally time to give another slut the cock she desperately needs. Assuming Misato's drunk, horny ass doesn't jump him first, that is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Public Display of Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shin-chan! Yer late! I was gettin' lonely!"</p><p>Misato waves at him, despite there being no way to miss her drunken ass in the tiny apartment room. She's wearing tiny shorts and a tank top that, based on the way her nipples are poking out, has no bra under it.</p><p>"Do you hate hanging around me?" says Misato, using her arms to squeeze her tits together.</p><p>"Take off your top," Shinji says, eyeing her cleavage.</p><p>"What? You finally developing a sense of humor, Shin-chan?"</p><p>"No, I want to see your tits, so take your top off."</p><p>Misato jumps a bit at the seriousness in his voice. She knows that she could never, ever do something like that. The consequences would be far too severe. But those consequences also seem so far away.</p><p>Maybe he'd get embarrassed and leave if she really did it. He probably won't tell anyone. It's been so long since she's gotten any action.</p><p>But what finally did it was getting ordered around really, really turns her on. She can't think of the last time someone even looked at her like that.</p><p>It's nice to be wanted, thinks Misato as she lifts her tank top over her head.</p><p>In response, Shinji drops his pants and starts touching his cock.</p><p>"And the rest, too. I want to see that sexy body of yours completely naked."</p><p>More than the beer, Misato was drunk on lust right now. She awkwardly pulls off her shorts and panties, tossing them on the floor in the corner. She can't take her eyes off his cock, watching it grow and stiffen in response to her body.</p><p>"You did that in a hurry. Stripping down in front of the boy you were supposed to take care of, you're such a fucking whore!"</p><p>His words penetrate Misato's body, sending shivers down her spine. Whatever punishment she might receive is worth it for the chance for some cock.</p><p>"You're right, I was thinking about fucking you from the moment we met. I'm a desperate slut who needs some cock already!"</p><p>Shinji walks over to the slut on the floor and pulls up her head by her hair. He flops his cock onto her cheek, rubbing it and his balls on her face.</p><p>"Here's the cock you wanted so badly, you worthless whore!"</p><p>The smell of his cock hits Misato and in an instant she becomes his bitch. She starts slobbering all over his shaft, her first taste of cock in far too many years.</p><p>"Can you taste my cum from earlier? Hikari's pussy juices should be on there, too."</p><p>Misato looks up at him, Shinji giving her an evil smirk. He knows she won't stop now, no matter what.</p><p>"I just got finished blackmailing her. Her cunt was so fucking tight. I'm gonna cum in it next time for sure."</p><p>"Shin-chan, you..."</p><p>"I also had my way with Asuka's slutty body. I like her much better in a coma. And Rei's been my little rape pet for a month now."</p><p>No, this is too much. This is so wrong. But it's also not a bitch's place to question her master, so Misato merely responds by sucking his cock.</p><p>"Pathetic, I just told you that I forced myself onto two girls you're supposed to look after, and you just keep sucking on the cock that raped them! You're even more of a submissive fuck doll than Rei is!"</p><p>Shinji suddenly pushes her to the floor. He climbs on top of her and puts his dick between her tits.</p><p>"The others didn't have tits big enough for something like this!"</p><p>He grabs onto her nipples and starts fucking her tits. Misato moans, thinking about how special she is for being the only one who can do this for Shinji.</p><p>She feels even better when her tits are the cause of his cock blasting her face with hot cum. He pulls back and covers her chest as well.</p><p>"Get up, go press your tits against the window. Let's give everyone a show!"</p><p>There's no way she could ever do that, but Misato obeys without hesitation. She presses her cum coated titties against the windows, obviously to anyone who sees what she's doing.</p><p>Shinji approaches from behind and rams his cock up her ass without warning. Misato cries out on both pain and pleasure, her face now also pressed on the glass. With no pause, Shinji begins assfucking the naked moaning woman.</p><p>Some high school boys stare at her as she gets fucked, taking out their phones to record it. Across the street, the perverted old man who always tries to catch Misato changing jumps to the window. He drops his pants and starts jerking off in plain view of her.</p><p>So many people know what a horny slut she is now. Maybe they'll blackmail her. Maybe they'll force her into a gangbang. More loud moans escape her slutty lips.</p><p>"Now everyone knows! Although I'm sure they already suspected! You're a slut! A dirty, perverted cumwhore! Let's make sure they know who you belong to!"</p><p>Shinji pulls Misato down to her knees, jerking his cock in view of their audience. Misato opens her mouth wide, tongue out, ready to finish her duty. After a few jerks, Shinji blows and load all over Misato's face, some shooting into her mouth, but most of his cum getting on her face and in her hair.</p><p>The cum coated slut drops to the floor, and Shinji leaves without a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Fun Get Together With Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's it, bitch, take it deep!"</p><p>Shinji pushes down on Hikari's head, making her gag on his cock. The naked girl between his legs pulls back, coughing, looking up at her two equally nude classmates. Shinji looking down at her with an expression of annoyance that she had stopped. Rei was busy grinding her body against him, licking his chest to even look at her.</p><p>"You really just do whatever he tells you? Why?" asks Hikari, catching her breath.</p><p>"If it makes Ikari happy, it's my duty," responds Rei coldly.</p><p>What would normally be an awkward silence was filled with muffled screams from the other room.</p><p>"Yes! Fuck me harder! I'm you're cumslut! Drain your balls in me!"</p><p>"Oh! Miss Misato! Your pussy is the best!"</p><p>"Sounds like Kensuke has taken as liking to Misato's new job," says Shinji, smiling at Hikari.</p><p>As expected, Kensuke jumped at the chance to fuck Misato, and Misato never turns down a hard cock. They hardly had time to undress before they went at it like rabbits.</p><p>"Just give in, these two are way happier being my fuck toys. I know you want that, too. Just look how fucking wet you are!"</p><p>Hikari didn't want to admit it, but this was way more exciting than anything she did with Toji. Even more than that time they had to hide in a stall and he wouldn't stop fucking her. Hikari returns to licking Shinji's cock.</p><p>"Good girl. Rei, help her out."</p><p>Rei climbs off him and onto the floor, joining Hikari in licking his cock. Shinji enjoys the sight of two of his classmates, their sexy bodies pressed together, running their tongues along with hard shaft.</p><p>Without warning them, Shinji blasts a load of cum onto their faces, both of them letting out a shriek of surprise. The sight of his jizz dripping down Rei and Hikari's faces and onto their tits kept him hard.</p><p>"What a mess. Clean each other up, girls."</p><p>Rei grabs hold of Hikari's ass and starts licking the cum off her tits. Hikari moans and quickly returns the favor, lapping up the warm semen from Rei's face. Shinji grabs onto Hikari's pigtails, pulling her to his cock.</p><p>"Don't forget to clean this, too!" says Shinji, pushing his cock into her mouth.</p><p>Hikari deepthroats his cock, between his legs on all fours. The door opens behind her, Kensuke peeking in.</p><p>"Shinji, Misato came too many times and passed out!"</p><p>"That's never stopped me before, but whatever. You can fuck Hikari instead."</p><p>Shinji can feel Hikari try to pull back, but he grabs her head in time and buries his cock down her throat. Kensuke happily takes his place behind Hikari, eagerly craming his dick into her pussy. Rei wraps her arms around Shinji from behind, her tits pressed up against his back while she licks his neck.</p><p>"Ah! Hikari! I've always jerked off to you! I've wanted to fuck you for so long!" yells Kensuke, wildly thrusting his hips.</p><p>Hikari tries to respond, her words muffled to badly by Shinji's cock stuffing her mouth. Rei rubs her hands on Shinji's chest, watching the two boys spitroast their new slutty toy.</p><p>"Ikari, cum down that bitch's throat. Make her gag on your hot jizz," Rei whispers into Shinji's ear, having learned his love of dirty talk.</p><p>"You've got good taste, Ayanami, but I'd rather cream her pussy. Kensuke, switch holes!"</p><p>"Yes sir!" Kensuke responses in a military type fashion.</p><p>The two boys pull out for a moment. Kensuke quickly reinserts his cock into Hikari's ass, pulling her up to expose her now free pussy.</p><p>"Rei, go entertain our guest."</p><p>Rei nods and moves to beside Kensuke, sticking her tongue into his mouth and letting him grope her tits. Shinji spreads Hikari's legs, sliding his cock into her pussy and watching her expression get even wilder.</p><p>"Ahhhhh, that's... good! Pump me with your big, hard cocks!"</p><p>Shinji and Kensuke start slamming their dicks into Hikari's holes, making her scream. Shinji roughly gropes her tits, pinching her nipples and enjoying the sounds it made her make.</p><p>"See? Isn't this better than just sucking off Toji after school? Hasn't your body been craving to be fucked like the cumdump it is?"</p><p>"You're right! Giving my body to hard cocks to use suits me better! In the end, I'm just a cock whore!"</p><p>Hikari's slutty talk was too much for the boys, and they slam their cocks deep into her and pump her holes full of thick cum. They let her slide off onto the floor, Kensuke pushing Rei to the floor to fuck her while Shinji slaps his cum coated cock on Hikari's face, smearing it everywhere.</p><p>Seeing her laying motionless, panting and leaking cum made Shinji get hard again. He was about to fuck her mouth when Misato wanders into the room.</p><p>"Shin-chan, I'm still horny! Let me ride your cock!"</p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Asuka Strikes Back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've been waiting for you, bitch boy."</p><p>Shinji froze in terror. He knew something was wrong when he opened the door to Asuka's hospital room and saw the bed was empty. A meeker Shinji would have turned and ran when he saw that, but he's different now.</p><p>Hikari had told him Asuka had woken up, but couldn't move, so he had come here to rape her. He wanted to savor her fearful expression as he tore off her clothes and forced his cock into her, this time with her fully aware.</p><p>Instead, he turns around to find Asuka standing behind him, closing the door. Her expression isn't of fear, but of anger. Shinji wasn't too concerned, that was her normal expression around him, after all, and he could still turn this around.</p><p>"Asuka! You're awake! Thank goodness!"</p><p>"I knew you'd come straight here if you heard I wasn't able to move. You really are a fucking coward."</p><p>Shinji takes a step back.</p><p>"What are you talking about? I came here because I'm happy you're awake now!"</p><p>Asuka's face changes from rage to the smile of a predator that has just caught a troublesome prey.</p><p>"Hikari already told me everything. About that little harem you've gotten yourself. About how you blackmailed her. ABOUT HOW YOU'VE BEEN COMING HERE TO RAPE MY UNCONSCIOUS BODY."</p><p>Shinji scowls, "That bitch betrayed me?!"</p><p>"Don't think so highly of yourself! She's MY bitch! Always has been." Asuka says, smiling like a shark.</p><p>"Impossible! I fucked her until she broke! That whore BEGS for my cock!"</p><p>"Ha! Only cause I wasn't there tob give her the pleasure she needs! I'm surprised she didn't go crawling to Toji! You've always been a distant second to me! Now that I'm back she belongs to me again. I need to reward her for convincing you I couldn't move, exactly as I told her to."</p><p>Shinji flies at Asuka in a rage. He isn't going to take any more of this cunt's bullshit. He'll rape her into submission, same as the others.</p><p>"Weak," is Asuka's only reply, raising her hand into the air.</p><p>With perfect timing, her hand flies across Shinji's face. A cracking sound like lightning fills the room as he drops to the floor. He cries out in pain, reaching out the grab Asuka's leg. She steps on his hand, looking down on him.</p><p>"Pathetic. As always."</p><p>"Let me go! This isn't how it's supposed to be!"</p><p>"Look, bitch boy, you had your fun. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, because I'm done being nice to you, now."</p><p>"You were never nice to me! You've always treated me horribly!"</p><p>"Oh, you're about to see how nice I was."</p><p>Asuka pulls Shinji up by his hair, giving him another slap across the face. While he's dazed, she rips open his shirt, pulling out off. He stumbles backwards and Asuka sticks her foot out, tripping him onto the bed. She then removes his pants and shoes, gathering up all his clothes.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?!" Shinji says, sitting up.</p><p>"Reminding you of your proper place," says Asuka, her smile filled with spite.</p><p>Asuka opens the window of the fourth floor room. Shinji's eyes widen as he realizes what she's doing, but it's already too late. She casually tosses every article of his clothing out the window.</p><p>"My bitches don't need clothes," says Asuka, approaching him.</p><p>Shinji tenses up. His former boldness had already shriveled up, his pride being once again destroyed by Asuka.</p><p>"Now, how did Hikari say you worded it? You were going to 'rape me until I cried', right?"</p><p>"Asuka, please..." begs Shinji, his voice shaking.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," orders Asuka, delivering another slap.</p><p>Asuka easily parts his legs and grabs onto his soft, limp cock. She furiously jerks it, pulling on it way too hard.</p><p>"You were going to rape me with this pathetic thing? It doesn't even get hard! C'mon now, bitch boy, how about a kiss?"</p><p>Asuka grabs Shinji's hair and forces her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue feels even better than when he did it before, and has starts to get hard.</p><p>"There, I knew you had it in you! But let's hurry this along!"</p><p>Asuka lifts up her hospital gown to reveal a strap-on. Shinji lets out a gasp, but Asuka doesn't miss the feeling of his cock twitching in her hand. She flips him around, positioning him just as he had when he first fucked her.</p><p>"Asuka, please, you don't have to do this!"</p><p>"You realize I want to, right? And I don't see any reason to not do what I want."</p><p>Without another word, the strap-on rams up Shinji's ass. He lets out a scream that Asuka finds quite pleasant. She holds down his arms and mounts his ass, riding him hard. Asuka strips off her clothes, as she always does when she fucks someone.</p><p>"This is where you belong," whispers Asuka into Shinji's ear, "you could have this pleasure all the time, you know."</p><p>"This doesn't! Feel good! At all!"</p><p>Asuka pulls Shinji up to his hands and knees, laughing.</p><p>"Liar! Look how much you came onto my sheets already!"</p><p>There's a huge puddle of cum on the bed where Shinji's cock was. There's no hiding his good this is making him feel. Asuka grabs a handful of his sticky cum and rubs it on his face.</p><p>"That's a good look for you. You look cute covered in your own cum!"</p><p>"Wh-what? No!"</p><p>Another cum shot. Evidently Asuka's words had a positive effect on him.</p><p>"Submit to me, and you'll be my cute little bitch! I'll even let you touch my boobs! Now hurry up and tell me who you belong to!"</p><p>"I... I..."</p><p>"Fucking now, bitch!"</p><p>"I belong to you! I'm Asuka's little bitch now!"</p><p>Asuka pushes his head down into the cum puddle, holding him there while she moans, getting off purely on making Shinji submit to her. She lets out a content sigh before standing up and getting dressed.</p><p>"Good luck getting home, bitch boy. There'll be a very warm welcome from everyone once you do. Look forward to it!"</p><p>Asuka's words were equal parts malice and love. She leaves the door open on the way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. This One Has Ritsuko In It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready for this, bitch?"</p><p>Asuka turned to Shinji, tied up in a chair. She walks up to him, her lacy black panties riding up her ass ever so slightly. She was the only one dressed, if only wearing those panties could be considered dressed. Between Shinji's legs were Hikari and Misato, working his cock, keeping him on edge.</p><p>They'd been doing so for nearly five hours now. Once Shinji had been well and truly broken, Asuka set her sights on expanding. Hikari was always hers to begin with, and Misato was easily swayed once Asuka promised her unrestricted access to Shinji's cock. Rei has been missing ever since Asuka conquered Shinji.</p><p>And now Asuka wants Dr. Akagi. Normally someone level headed like her would take some work, but Asuka has a secret weapon: The Beast. Shinji had dominated three others all on his own, there's no way Asuka isn't going to take advantage of that. She'll conquer her next target with brute force.</p><p>Shinji was drooling, his voice nothing but quite moans, his dick spilling precum nearly non-stop. Asuka holds his head up to her breasts, his tongue flicking out to lick her hard nipples. The moments before dominating a new victim always turned her on so much.</p><p>"You'll have your release soon, you little bitch," Asuka says to the rapid beast licking her chest.</p><p>The sound of the door opening grabs everyone's attention. Asuka and Hikari take their place on the opposite wall, hidden from the entrance. Misato continues sucking Shinji's cock.</p><p>"Misato? You there? I'm really busy, so this better be... What the fuck are you doing?!"</p><p>Ritsuko walks in, furiously shouting at Misato, who turns around, dick in her hand.</p><p>"Ritsuko! You have to try this! It gets so hard, and his cum is delicious!"</p><p>"Have you lost your mind?! Tying up Shinji and molesting him like this! After you were trusted to take care of him!"</p><p>Asuka and Hikari grab her by the arms and throw her to the floor, pinning her down.</p><p>"A-Asuka?! What the hell is going on?!"</p><p>"Your thinking too much about everything," says Misato as she unties Shinji, "let us help you fill your mind with only pleasure!"</p><p>Shinji leaps through through the air, landing on Ritsuko, her eyes widening as she stares at his feral expression. She tries to tell him to calm down, that she's here to help him. And it's true, she's going to give him exactly what he's been desperately needing for the last five hours.</p><p>Shinji rips open Ritsuko's shirt, grabbing onto her exposed tits, pulling at them and biting her nipples. Even ignoring Asuka and Hikari holding her down, Shinji had taken complete control almost immediately.</p><p>"Help! Someone help me!" Ritsuko cries out.</p><p>Asuka reaches out and strokes Shinji's cheek.</p><p>"Shin-chan, she's trying to take away what belongs to us! She doesn't want you to have your release!"</p><p>Shinji grabs onto Ritsuko's head and forces his cock into her screaming mouth, brutally facefucking her.</p><p>"Shut up! Shut the hell up you fucking bitch! Asuka said I could have this! You're trying to take away her promise! I'll never fucking forgive you!"</p><p>Shinji's violent hip thrusts don't cease, even as he starts cumming. Ritsuko gags, cum erupting out the sides of her mouth. As he blows his load down her throat, Hikari and Misato strip her down.</p><p>Shinji drops Ritsuko's head, who starts coughing up his semen. He's panting hard, still furious at her betrayal. Asuka embraces him from behind, stroking his cock while her tits rub against his back.</p><p>"I know no bitch of mine would be finished that quickly. You'll fuck her cunt until she breaks, right, Shin-chan?"</p><p>"Of course, Asuka! It feels so good to carry out your will!"</p><p>Shinji repositions himself, parting Ritsuko's legs with ease.</p><p>"Shinji! Stop! Whatever she told you, you don't have to-!"</p><p>Shinji slams his cock into Ritsuko in the middle of her sentence, silencing the arrogant bitch who thought she could defy Asuka. Her face fades from panic to despair. Asuka slides a hand down her panties to properly enjoy the sight.</p><p>Ritsuko was proud, never letting anyone see weakness. And now she was naked on the floor of her friend's apartment, Shinji's balls slapping against her ass every time he buries his hard meat in her cunt.</p><p>He speeds up. She can feel his cock twitch inside her before shooting out thick loads of cum. He doesn't stop.</p><p>"Don't forget to get some on her body, too. Give her the full experience!"</p><p>Shinji's next cumshot is external, shooting it onto her tits. He uses the creamy load to lube up her breasts, titfucking her and shooting yet another load onto her face.</p><p>He shouldn't be able to keep it up, but Asuka's touch brings him back to fully erect.</p><p>"Assrape her this time!"</p><p>Shinji obediently flips the groaning woman over, forcing his dick into her tight asshole. Asuka pulls Ritsuko's hair up, just so she can watch her expression as Shinji rapes her over and over. The next load goes on her ass and back.</p><p>Shinji brings Ritsuko to the window, the same one he used Misato in front of. This time, there were people ready. At least a dozen perverts in the building across the street, waiting to see Misato's body again.</p><p>Ritsuko lets out a cry of misery as she realizes the group of men would be jerking off to the sight of her getting violated. One by one they drop their pants and run their dicks to Ritsuko's tits pressed against the glass, wishing it was their cock ramming up her pussy.</p><p>It's no use, and Ritsuko cums to all those hard cocks that were hungry for her body. She was losing her grip, rubbing her tits on the window and moaning out. She finds herself wanting to make them cum, her body gyrating as her hips cry out to be fucked.</p><p>Shinji pulls her back onto the floor, letting out one last load all over her body. Ritsuko can hardly keep her eyes open, the sight of Asuka's gently frightening smile burning into her mind.</p><p>"Welcome to the rest of your life, my newest bitch."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>